


My Family

by CheekyMonkey26x



Series: My Life Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Family, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Flash Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Secrets, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyMonkey26x/pseuds/CheekyMonkey26x
Summary: 5 years after they met, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen are still going strong ... Changes within their family and job roles, will they survive it and will Oliver finally ask that important question?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here it finally is!  
> I've changed it so many times!  
> So enjoy it!

**~Felicity’s POV – 4 Years Later~**

“Seriously Smoak” Roy groaned as we trained in the arrow cave “How do you do that?”

I laughed “You trained me Harper” I grabbed my bottle and walked up the steps to look at the screens “I haven’t trained in almost 2 years”

“You’re like a ninja” He shaked his head sitting on the chair “It was good to train with you again”

“It was” I grinned sitting on my chair.

5 years ago, my life changed when Oliver Queen walked into it and I wouldn’t change anything that happened … I moved to Starling City which changed to Star City 4 years ago and started my new job as CEO of Queen’s Consolidated … The same time, we found out Oliver had a son called William who is now 12 and moved in with us after his birth mum passed away … The team has grown over the years as we have two new members called Dinah and Rene who are amazing … 2 years ago, me and Oliver got a big surprise when I found out I was pregnant, on Christmas Eve we welcome a little boy called Lucas Robert Queen.

“How is my little nephew?” Roy looked at me.

“Growing up too quick” I shaked my head looking at my desk to see our family photo which included our puppy Max “He’ll be 2 soon” I looked up as the doors to the lift opened to see my boyfriend in a suit “Hey, how did it go?”

“Rubbish” Oliver sighed climbing up the steps and kissed my head “Anything going on here?”

“It’s been quiet” I nodded “I’m going to get changed then go for Lucas and Will”

“I’ll go” Roy spoke up “You two need a night off from everything, John and Sara are in charge tonight”

“But” Oliver started.

“No buts” Roy pointed at him “Me and Thea will have the boys for the night, Jen, Noah, Laurel and Tommy will be waiting for you at that Italian place you guys love at 7pm”

I looked at the time and sighed “Fine, come by the house for the boys things”

“You got it” He grinned.

* * *

“Flick!” Jen and Laurel grinned hugging me tight “I’ve missed you”

“Missed you too girls” I laughed and saw their husband/fiancé shaking their heads “Leave us alone, it’s been ages”

“I didn’t say anything” Noah looked at me.

“You didn’t need to” I pointed at him leaning into my boyfriend when put his arm around me “What name is the table under?”

“Mine” Tommy nodded and walked up to the podium “Table for Merlyn?”

“Table of six?” The waiter asked.

“Yes” Tommy smiled.

“This way” The waiter nodded and walked through the restaurant.

I looked up at my boyfriend as we followed the others “You okay?”

Oliver looked down at me “Do you think the boys are okay?”

“I’m worried too” I nodded “But they are in good hands and it’s only for one night”

“I know” He pulled out a chair.

“A gentleman” I grinned sitting down “Thank you”

“Anything for my girl” He kissed my head before sitting next to me.

* * *

“How’s my godson?” Laurel asked as the waiter poured the red wine into glasses.

“Growing up too quick” I shaked my head “Crawling around everywhere”

“Teasing Max all the time” Oliver chuckled.

“I miss those days” Jen sighed … Nine months after Jen and Noah got married, they welcomed Cole Jonathan Smoak who is now four.

“I don’t” Noah chuckled “Sleepless nights and watching his every move when he started to walk”

“This one has already baby proofed everything” I nudged my boyfriend smirking.

“I’m just being prepared” Oliver shaked his head “I think we need to toast” He grabbed his glass “I know Barry and Iris couldn’t be here but I’m glad we could spend a night away from everything and catch up”

“And to those two” Jen pointed to Laurel and Tommy “Who is finally getting married next month”

“To us” We laughed and clicked our glasses together.

“Talking about the wedding” Tommy smiled “We want to say thank you to you all for helping to get everything together with our crazy schedules”

“We wouldn’t want anyone else to control a crazy Jen” I smirked.

“Hey” Jen glared at me which made the others laugh “You guys are so mean”

“Well, I just want to say” Laurel spoke up “I choose the best maid of honour and wedding planner ever”

“Thank you for letting me be part of your special day Lau” I smiled.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” Tommy grinned.

* * *

“I’m ready to curl up in bed and not move” I sighed taking off my heels before walking up the path way to our town house.

“Is that Roy’s car?” Oliver asked.

I turned to see the familiar red car “Yeah, why is it here?” I looked at my watch “It’s past midnight”

“C’mon” He walked up to the house and tried the handle which then the door opened.

I pushed the door open and walked in to see the lights on “Hello”

“Mama! Daddy!” Our son squealed followed by barking.

I sighed relief turning the corner where I saw my little boy with Roy on the sofa “Hi little man” I picked him up “What you doing here?”

“Will wanted to stay here as he had to finish a project” Roy nodded “And this little guy wouldn’t go to sleep”

“Thanks Roy” Oliver smiled taking our son from me “Take the spare room tonight”

“It’s okay, I better get going”

“Thank you” I smiled “What do you say to Uncle Roy?”

“By Ro” Lucas yawned putting his head on his dad’s shoulder.

“Bye kiddo” Roy ruffled his hair.

“I’ll take him up” Oliver smiled before walking up the stairs.

“Had a good night?” Roy asked putting his shoes on.

“Yeah, we needed it” I smiled “Thank you again”

“Anything for family” He hugged me “Training tomorrow?”

“At QC all day” I nodded “Take your girl out tomorrow, your off duty from everything”

“You got it” He nodded grabbing his coat and opened the door “Laters Smoak”

“Bye Harper” I laughed as he walked out and closed the door.

* * *

I walked over and locked it before turning off the lights “Come on Max” I walked up the stairs with the pup behind me.

I opened the almost teens door then jumped to see him awake “Will, it’s way past your bed time”

“I know” Will nodded from his desk “I’m almost finished”

“Lights out now” I said sternly “It’s not due until next week so you can finish it over the weekend”

“Okay” He sighed standing up and scooped the pup up “Is he okay to stay in here?”

“Of course” I nodded “No more late nights or he’ll be in our room”

“Got it” He climbed into bed “Night ma”

“Night buddy” I turned off his main light before closing the door then walked across to the toddler’s room where I saw my other boys on the rocking chair reading a story.

I watched as our son’s eyes slowly dropped with his favourite bear teddy in his arms “He’s gone” I whispered.

Oliver looked up “Finally” He carefully stood up and put our sleeping son into his cot and turned on his night light then walked towards me “Did I hear you talk to Will?”

I sighed “He was still doing his project which I told him to finish it this weekend”

“I’m glad they’ve finally got to sleep” He put his arm around me as we walked into our room.

“What you doing tomorrow?” I asked as I changed into my favourite t-shirt of his and climbed into bed “Or later today”

“Taking Will to school then spending it with Luke” He nodded changing into some sweatpants “What’s your QC day like?” He asked getting into his side.

“I have no idea” I sighed grabbing my tablet then leant against him as I unlocked the screen and clicked on the QC app.

“Life is so much easier with that app” He kissed my head “Thanks to you”

“Keeps everything in one place” I nodded and flicked through my calendar “Nothing until 10 then I have back to back meetings with new clients”

“You’ll be amazing” He rubbed my arm before taking the tablet “Now, lets get some sleep before our little monster wakes up early”

I leant up and kissed him “I love you” I cuddled up to him and closed my eyes.

“I love you too”


	2. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos!  
> Here's the next chapter!  
> ENJOY!

**~1 Week Later~**

I sat at my desk at QC going through the paperwork when my computer beeped as a video call came through. I looked at the screen and grinned clicking accept to see my little sister “Hello stranger”

_“City!” Millie squealed “I miss you!”_

“Miss you too sis” I smiled leaning on my hand “Where are you?”

_“Australia” She nodded and turned her phone to show me her new destination “Then going onto Thailand” … When she university Millie decided to travel the world with her boyfriend of 6 years and draw everything she saw “How’s my nephews?”_

“They’re good” I nodded “Miss their Auntie Millie”

_“I miss them too” She smiled a little “I’ll be home for Christmas”_

“I’ll hold you to that” I pointed at her “How’s Connor?”

_“Really good” She grinned showing off a ring on her left ring finger._

“No way!” I squealed “When did that happen?”

_“Last night” She beamed “We had an amazing night, went to the theatre, had a meal then came back to our room that’s when he asked me”_

“I’m so happy for you sis” I smiled “Congratulations”

_“Thank you, you’re the first person I told”_

“Secret safe with me” I looked up as there was a knock on the door “I better go Mills, see you soon”

_“Love you sis!” She blew a kiss._

“Love you too” I did it back and ended the call “Come in!”

My assistant Hallie walked in “Sorry to bother you Miss Smoak, there’s someone in the conference room to see you”

“Who?” I looked at her confused.

“He wouldn’t give a name” She shrugged “Security is checking him over”

I put my heels back on before standing up “What time is my next meeting?”

“In an hour” She nodded.

“Okay”

* * *

I turned the corner to the conference and grinned pushing the door open “What the hell are you doing here?” I hugged him tight.

“Hello to you too” Jamie chuckled then sighed “I need your help”

I looked at him concerned “Sit down” I sat in one of the chairs as he sat on the other “Everything okay?”

“My sister and niece were in a serious car accident about a month ago” He rubbed his hands down his face “My sister is fine but my niece is paralysed”

“Jeez Jame” I took his hand in mine “I’m so sorry”

“I was hoping you could help her” He looked at me “Remember when you told me about your dream”

I smiled “To make a device to help people to walk again” I sighed “I don’t know if I can Jame, I have a lot going on at the moment with meetings and the boys”

“The boys?” He looked at me confused.

“Me and Oliver had a little boy almost 2 years ago” I smiled “And Oliver found out he had a son soon after I moved here”

“Wow” He shaked his head “Congratulations Smoak”

“You know what” I looked at him “I’ll help”

“You will?” He looked at me with a shocked look.

“Yeah” I smiled “Hallie!”

Hallie darted into the room “Yes Miss Smoak?”

“Can you rearrange my meetings for the next few days and contact Tommy to say I’m on my way in about an hour”

“Yes ma’am” She darted out.

“Who’s Tommy?”

“The best Nero doctor in Star City” I grinned “He specialises in the spine but first we need to go downstairs to the science lab”

“For what?”

“You’ll see”

* * *

“Wow” Jamie looked around “You created all this?”

“It’s nothing” I shaked my head “While Oliver is the main CEO of this company, I’m the CEO of this new department called Smoak Tech”

“I’m proud of you Smoak” He grinned “You’ve already done it, haven’t you?”

“Sort of” I nodded walking over to the table and pressed a button to open the case “It’s still a demo and has a few issues but my team is working on it”

“Team, huh?”

“Only two people” I laughed as the door opened to see my team “Here they are now”

“Miss Smoak” Curtis looked at me shocked “I didn’t know you was coming here today”

“She doesn’t need to tell us everything Curtis” Jaz pushed him “She owns this company”

“It’s only a quick visit” I laughed “I need the plans for the spinal implant”

“I will get them right now for you” She grinned and walked over to her desk “Who is it for?”

“I have a meeting about it and that’s all you need to know for now”

“Nosey team” Jamie mumbled then yelped when I nudged him “Ow”

“Hello” Curtis smiled holding out his hand “Curtis Holt”

“Jamie” He nodded.

Curtis dropped his hand “Nice to meet you Jamie”

“Jamie is one of my best friends” I smiled and looked at my other team member “Is it ready Jaz?”

“Yep!” Jaz grinned skipping over and handed me a flash drive “Everything you need is on there”

“Thank you” I smiled “Is it almost fixed?”

“Almost” Curtis nodded. 

* * *

“City!” Tommy grinned walking towards us in his usual scrubs and white coat “What a lovely surprise” He hugged me tight.

“Hi Tom” I smiled.

“Tommy Merlyn?” Jamie looked at him shocked.

“Jamie Laing” Tommy chuckled “It’s been forever”

“Too right” Jamie grinned and looked at me “I didn’t know you meant this Tommy?”

I laughed “I only know one”

“It’s a small world” Tommy grinned “Let’s go to the conference room”

“Lead the way” I nodded as we followed him.

“How do you two know each other?”

“We went to MIT” Jamie nodded “We always got in trouble in English”

I laughed nudging him “You fault”

“Isn’t the one with that teacher you, Laurel and Jen talked about” Tommy looked at me “Mr Hans or something?”

“Mr Hanson but we called him Mr Handsome” Jamie chuckled “You know he still teaches there”

“He was a good teacher” I grinned as we walked into the room and sat on the chairs.

“So” Tommy looked at us “What’s going on?”

“About a month ago, my sister and niece were in a car accident in Central City” Jamie sighed “My niece shattered a bone in her spine which made her paralysed”

“Wait, you mean Isabella Holden is your niece?” Tommy asked.

“You’ve met her?” I looked at him shocked.

“Yeah, I was in Central at the time of the accident” He nodded “I saw it happen and helped them”

“You saved them Tommy” Jamie smiled a little “Thank you”

“No need to thank me” Tommy shaked his head “They update me on Isabella’s condition and I looked at the scans, there is nothing we can do”

“What if there was a way?” I looked at him.

“Felicity, I …”

“Listen” I pulled out my tablet and connected the flash-drive to it then turned it to him “It’s not got a name yet but in college I had this dream to build a device to support people to walk again after an accident”

He looked at the screen and smiled “You build a device?”

“More of an implant” I nodded “It can alter to the size of the bone that’s damaged and repair the muscles and spinal cord”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Jamie looked at us “I don’t want to give them false hope”

“Then we will talk about everything with your sister before telling your niece” I squeezed his hand “What do you say Tommy?”

“If Jamie is up for it then I say we need to travel to Central City” Tommy smiled.

Jamie looked at us and smiled “I’ll call my sister”

* * *

“How was school?” Oliver asked as we sat down for dinner.

“Good” Will smiled “My science teacher loves the work I did on my project and can’t wait to see the real thing”

“That’s great buddy” I grinned “I have some news”

“Oh” Oliver looked at me confused “Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah” I nodded “Remember Jamie from MIT?”

“I haven’t heard from him in years” He shaked his head.

“Well, he came to QC today asking for my help with his niece who is in Central City”

“What happened?” Will asked.

“She was injured really bad in a car accident and can’t walk” I sighed “So, I’m going to help them”

“The implant?” Oliver looked at me smiling “You’re publishing your dream”

“I’m hoping too” I grinned “I am going to Central City this weekend for this meeting with Tommy”

“Uncle Tommy is helping you?” Will asked.

“Yep, we’re hoping to transfer her to here and get the surgery done” I nodded.

“Can I come?” He looked at us “I want to see Uncle Barry”

“You have that project to finish” Oliver pointed at him.

“I have only two parts to finish and I’ll do it straight after dinner” Will nodded “Please?”

“Okay” I sighed “But you have to behave”

“I always behave” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they going to Central City!  
> What will happen?  
> Find out soon!


	3. Central City

~ **2 days Later~**

I sat in my seat on the train and got my laptop out then put in on the table.

“Please tell you’re not doing work now” Jamie looked at me.

“Unfortunately, I’m planning this one’s wedding” I pointed to the doctor in front of me.

“I thought it was Jen?” Tommy looked at me.

“It is but Jen is emailing me stuff to get and so is your fiancée”

“Like what?”

“Now that Mr Merlyn, I can’t tell you” I smirked “That’s between me and the girls”

“And probably dad” Will grinned.

“Nope, your dad doesn’t know either as he will tell him”

“Please tell me you finally asked Laurel Lance out?” Jamie asked “You had a massive crush on her in High School”

“I did and next month, she’ll be my wife” Tommy grinned.

I looked at my step son “Laurel ignored him for two years before agreeing to go on date with him as a dare”

Will laughed “Really?”

Tommy shaked his head “I’m ignoring you all” He put his earphones on.

“Hey” Jamie nudged me “When is Queen putting a ring on it?”

“We’ve not even talked about that” I looked at my screen “I don’t think he does”

“He is crazy about you” He pointed at me “You’re already a family, just need to make it official”

“I don’t know” I looked up when I heard Will cough “What?”

“Nothing” Will shaked his head quickly “Tickle in my throat”

“You know something” Jamie pointed at him.

“Ow!” Tommy yelped taking out one of his earphones and looked at me “What was that for?”

“I didn’t kick you” I pointed to my screen “I’m working on the presentation”

“I did” Jamie said “What is Oliver hiding from everyone except you and Will”

“I don’t know” Tommy shrugged “Me and Oliver are not joint to the hip, we have our own busy lives”

“That is true” I smiled a little “We never get to see him and Laurel”

“Fine” Jamie sighed.

I looked at my close friend “You want to see the presentation and add your bits to it”

“Sure” Tommy grinned as I turned the device towards him.

* * *

“This is it” I smiled standing outside of the Central City Hospital.

Tommy put his arm around me smiling “Are you ready to change the world?”

“I wouldn’t go that far” I shaked my head and looked at my old friend “You okay Jame?”

“Yeah” Jamie nodded “Just a bit nervous for my sister”

“Everything will be fine Jamie” Tommy nodded “Let’s go”

“Where are we meeting them?” Will asked as we walked through the doors.

“There’s a conference room on the second floor but we need to sign in first” Tommy said walking ahead of us to the reception desk.

“You could have gone to Star Labs to see Barry and everyone” I looked at my step son.

Will shaked his head “I want to see this and maybe talk to the girl”

“She’s your age William” Jamie nodded “She’s a firecracker”

“There we go” Tommy walked over with passes gave them to us “All signed in and up the stairs we go”

“Let’s go then” I put the lanyard around my neck and walked up the stairs “I’m starting to get nervous”

“Not the only one” Tommy mumbled “This will change everything”

“Medical history” I nodded.

“Dr Merlyn” A unfamiliar voice said as we reacted the top.

“Dr Kipper” Tommy smiled and shaked her head “Let me introduce you to Felicity Smoak, she organised this meeting” He looked at me “This is Dr Kipper Wilson, she is the Predication doctor who is looking after Isabella”

“Nice to finally meeting you Miss Smoak” She smiled “Kipper is a nickname that all the children use, it actually Louise”

“Nice to meet you too Louise, please call me Felicity” I smiled “This is my step son William, he come to keep Isabella entertained while we talk”

“Fantastic” She grinned “They are waiting for us” She opened the door to reveal a woman with identical hair to Jamie’s and a little girl in a wheelchair “Bella, Jo this is”

“William?” The girl’s eyes went wide “William Clayton?”

“No way” Will grinned “Bella!”

“You two know each other?” Isabella’s mum asked.

“Before I moved to Star City, I lived here and went to the same school as Bella” Will nodded and looked at me “This is my friend I was telling you about”

“Who loves science?” I asked.

“Oh yeah!” Isabella grinned “We was top of our class”

“Well, why don’t you two go into the other room and catch up” Louise nodded to the other door “We will be talking about boring adult stuff”

“Okay” Will nodded walking over and pushed the wheelchair to the other door while laughing.

“So” Her mum looked at us as she curled herself around Jamie “Who’s who?”

“Jo, Felicity is the one who designed this implant” Jamie nodded “She’s an old friend from MIT”

“I’m Dr Tommy Merlyn” He smiled “If you agree to it, I’ll be the one to perform the surgery”

“How about we all sit down and discuss it” Louise nodded then we all sat down.

* * *

_"How was it?” Oliver asked in our skype call._

“I have no idea” I sighed “That Dr Kipper is a tough one, I couldn’t even get a word in without her moaning about it”

_“When will you get an answer?”_

“Two days” I nodded “How’s Lucas?”

_He moved the screen to show our son who is fast asleep in our bed “Wouldn’t go to sleep so I brought him in here and he fell straight asleep against your pillow” He turned it back to him “How’s Will?”_

I looked over at my step son who was on the balcony with his tablet “He’s good” I smiled “The girl we came here to see is actually an old friend of his, he’s actually talking to her now”

_“That’s good” He yawned “Sorry, it’s been one of those days today”_

“Everything okay?” I tilted my head and frowned.

_“Do you remember Ray Palmer?”_

“Oh god” I groaned “He came back?”

_“He was so frustrating” He shaked his head “Wouldn’t leave until he saw some proof that your products work”_

“What did you do?”

_“I kinda came up with a story that we employed one of our success projects which Jaz actually went along with as she”_

“Had an operation when she was younger” I nodded “She has the weirdest scar”

_“I know” He chuckled “She freaked Palmer out and he ran out of the building”_

“Let’s hope he never comes back” I looked up as the balcony door opened.

Will yawned walking over and climbed onto the bed then curled up against me “Hi Dad”

_“Hey bud, you had a busy day”_

Will nodded “It was fun”

_“I’ll let you two get some sleep and I’ll pick you up tomorrow?”_

I nodded “I’ll let you know when we’re on the train back”

_“Okay” He smiled “Love you both”_

“We love you too” We echoed before I closed the box then closed it up “How’s Isabella?” I asked putting my laptop on the side table.

“She’s okay” Will yawned moving over to the other pillow “She was hoping I knew something”

“Unfortunately, there isn’t anything to say until her mum and doctor agree to it” I sighed “Get some sleep and hopefully we’ll have good news soon”

He yawned again before turning over “Night ma”

“Night buddy” I reacted over as my phone beeped and gasped seeing the text

**_Tommy: We’ve got it City! Bella is being transferred to Star City in 2 weeks!_ **

_Felicity: That was quick! Well done Dr Merlyn_

**_Tommy: It was all you City! See you in morning! Night_ **

I lay down and turned off the light then closed my eyes smiling … We’re about to change medical history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient!  
> Sorry there wasn't any Barry or the Flash gang in this chapter but they will be turning up soon!  
> Updates are hopefully going to be every Sunday!  
> Kudos and Review!


	4. Trouble

**~1 Week Later~**

“Jaz!” I shouted entering the lab after hearing a bang “Please tell me that wasn’t you destroying something important?”

“Define important” Jaz smiled a little standing up with black on her cheek “It was Curtis fault!”

“It was not!” Curtis tumbled out of the cupboard “I just said to test it out on a different setting and boom!” He stopped “Oh”

“Was it the implant?” I glared at them.

“Oh, you meant that!” Jaz shaked her head “That’s fine, locked away and completed with no kinks”

“Don’t scare me like that” I sighed relief “Bella and her family are going to be here in a few days and I don’t want anything to go wrong”

“Don’t worry Miss Smoak” Jaz smiled “Everything will be fine”

“Good” I nodded “No more explosions” I pointed at them then walked out of the lab then towards the lift.

I pressed the button and gasped when the doors opened “Bear!” I grinned hugging him tight “What you doing here?”

“Well, you were in Central City last week and never visited us” Barry pointed at me.

“If I remember correctly, you were on your own trip with Iris for the past 3 weeks” I pressed the button as the doors closed and looked at him “The real reason”

“I have no speed” He whispered.

“You what?” I looked at him shocked “What do you mean?”

“Exactly that” He sighed “I have no idea what happened and neither does Caitlin, that’s why I was away”

“You should have told us”

“You were busy with the boys and your new department”

“Rubbish” I shaked my head walking out of the lift when it stopped on my level.

“Miss Smoak, Mrs Holden is here” Hallie quickly walked up to me “Her appointment with you is in 4 days not today”

“Hallie” I smiled “It’s okay, get her a cup of coffee and tell Jaz to come up with the research”

“Got it” She nodded and darted off.

“You” I pointed at Barry “Follow me” I walked down the hall and opened the door to my boyfriend’s office “Hey”

“Mama!” Lucas squealed from his spot on his dad’s desk “Bear!”

Oliver looked up confused “Barry, what you doing here?”

“He’s sitting down while I sort Mrs Holden out” I pushed my best friend into the chair then walked around and kissed my son’s head which made him giggle then looked at my boyfriend “He’s not making sense so can you contact Cisco or Caitlin to find out”

“Of course” He nodded “Mrs Holden is early”

“Never a good sign” I sighed leaning down and kissed his cheek “See you later”

“By mama” Lucas patted my arm.

I laughed “Bye baby” I kissed his cheek before walking out.

* * *

I took a deep breath before walking into the conference room to see my new client “Hi Mrs Holden”

“Miss Smoak” She smiled “Please call me Jo”

“Then call me Felicity” I smiled sitting in the chair next to hers “Is everything okay?”

“Oh yes” She nodded “I’ve come early to set up our new apartment and just came here to say thank you”

“For what?” I looked at her confused.

“For everything, saving my little Bella’s life and making sure she has the best to do this major surgery”

“Dr Merlyn is one of my best friends” I smiled “I trust him with my whole life and if something happened like this to my sons, he would be the one to do it”

“Sons?” She looked at me “I know you have William”

“Yes, I have an almost two-year-old called Lucas” I nodded “You don’t have anything to worry about”

“Miss Smoak” I turned around in my chair to see a nervous Jaz “You wanted to see me”

“Yes” I grinned “Jo, this is the genius who created the implant off the design I did, she’s the one you need to thank”

Jo smiled standing up and put her hand out “What’s your name?”

“Jazmine Montgomery” She nodded and shaked her hand “But you can call me Jaz”

“Nice to finally meet you Jaz” Jo nodded “Thank you for helping to design the implant”

“Would you like to see it?”

“I think we should wait until Bella is here” Jo looked at me “If that’s okay?”

“Of course” I smiled.

* * *

“Please!” I looked up from reading a book with Lucas to see Will and Oliver coming down the stairs later that night.

“No” Oliver shaked his head “You have school”

Will looked at me “Mum”

“If your dad said no, it means no” I shaked my head.

“But the surgery” He whined.

“You’ll be able to see Bella after school and at the weekends after training”

“Its not fair” He sighed walking over and sat on the sofa.

“I know it’s not buddy” Oliver walked over and sat next to him “But your education comes first”

“I know” Will nodded.

Lucas crawled over and sat on his brother’s knee then frowned “Will, sad”

“I’m okay” Will smiled a little.

“How about I make some popcorn and we have a family movie night” I looked at my boys.

“Pop!” Lucas squealed.

Oliver chuckled and stood up “I’ll go”

“I can make popcorn” I looked at him.

“I know” He leant down and kissed my head before walking into the kitchen.

“That was once Queen!” I shouted.

“You burnt it Smoak”

“It’s very easy to burn toast, everyone does” I shaked my head.

“You burnt pasta” Will looked at me “You forgot to add the water”

“That’s why you can’t be trusted to cook” Oliver walked in with a bowl full of popcorn then sat next to me.

“Whatever” I sighed leaning against him then clicked on a movie and pressed another button to turn off the lights.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

“City!” Tommy grinned walking over and hugged me tight “The day is nearly here”

“Don’t remind me” I mumbled and looked at him “How are you so calm?”

“It’ll kick in soon” He nodded and looked behind me “Who’s this?”

“Jazmine Montgomery” She put her hand out “Nice to finally meet you Dr Merlyn”

“You too” He shaked her hand “Montgomery as in Addison and Archer in Los Angeles”

She nodded and looked at me “My Auntie is the top OB in Los Angeles and my Dad is an Author and Neurologist in New York”

“No wonder you’re a genius” I nudged her grinning and looked at my best friend “Is Isabella here?”

“Yep” Tommy grinned “Settled in one of our private rooms, let’s go” He turned and walked towards the lifts.

“This hospital is huge” Jaz looked around “Bigger than the ones I was in when I was a kid”

“And now you’re changing a little girls life” I smiled squeezing her hand.

“Thanks Miss Smoak”

“None of that, we are partners now” I winked stepping into the lift “It’s Felicity”

“Okay” She smiled.

“And it’s Tommy” He grinned pressing the button “Since we’ll be working a lot together”

“Got it” She nodded “Is it right to be nervous?”

“Yep” I nodded “Just wait till you meet Dr Kipper”

“She isn’t here” Tommy looked at me “One of our Paediatric Doctor has taken over the case”

“Who is he or she?” I asked as the door opened and I saw my twin brother “Noah?”

“Hi” He waved “Sorry I didn’t tell you, it wasn’t a done deal until this morning”

“It’s okay” I smiled and hugged him “Good to see you”

“You too” He looked up “You must be the genius who built this implant that my sister designed”

“Hi” She waved.

“Let’s go and see our patient” He grinned turning and walked down the hallway.

* * *

“That’s going in me?” Bella looked at us with a shocked look on her face “It’s tiny”

“Depending on the damage of the bone in your spine” I pointed to the implant “That will change size to fit the gap”

“How?” She looked at me.

I looked over at Jaz and nodded.

“Hi Bella” Jaz smiled sitting on the bed and turned her tablet towards the little girl “With Felicity’s help, we created a 3D screening of the operation to show you what will be happening, if you would like to see it”

“Okay” Bella nodded.

I rested my head on my brother’s shoulder as we watched my apprentice shine.

“You okay?” Noah whispered.

“Yeah, just tired” I whispered back.

“Go home and spend some time with your family” Tommy looked at me.

I shaked my head “I’m fine”

Bella squealed making us look at her then she looked at us “When can we start this?”

“Bell” Jo spoke up “The doctors have to discuss it and make sure there is a theatre free first”

“No more than 2 days” Tommy smiled “In the meantime, Dr Smoak will check you over and make sure you don’t have a fever or anything”

“Right” Noah grinned “All negative, right Bella?”

“Right Dr Noah” Bella grinned.

“And maybe if you’re okay, a certain boy might come and visit you after he cleared the tests too” I smiled and looked at Jo “If that’s okay?”

“More than okay” She smiled.

“Let’s clear the room so these tests can start” Noah smiled.

* * *

“Seriously!” Will whined around the thermometer in his mouth.

“We all had to be tested as Bella can’t get sick before her surgery” I sighed “It’s either here or at the hospital?”

“Here” He sighed and looked past me “Why are you not?”

“I’m only dropping you off then coming back here” Oliver chuckled “What’s the verdict?”

I took the thermometer and grinned “You can go”

“Thank god!” He cheered and darted to the door “C’mon Dad!”

“I guess we’re going” Oliver chuckled and kissed my head then frowned “You’re burning up”

“Am I?” I looked at him confused “I passed the test today”

“Dad!” Will shouted.

“Go” I pushed him.

“You going to be okay?” He looked at me concerned.

“Yeah” I waved him off “I’ll be fine, go”

“Okay” He kissed my head again before darting out.

I turned around when I heard scratching and saw Max outside waggling his tail. I shaked my head walking over and opened the door “Did they forget about you buddy” I knelt down and ruffled his fur when he barked “Come on then” I walked to his treat cupboard and give him one of the chews then he ran off to his cushion.

I looked at the monitor to see my little boy waking up then smiled running up the stairs and into his room.

Lucas stood up and squealed “Mama!”

I walked over and picked him up then kissed his chubby cheek “Hey little man”

He snuggled into me “Miss you”

“Missed you too baby” I rubbed his back walking out of the room and down the stairs “Hungry?”

He shaked his head “Huggle”

I laughed walking over to the sofa and sat down “Huggles” I kissed his head as he lay against me.

* * *

The day has arrived and Bella is having her surgery today … Will is happy that it’s teacher training day at school so he’s able to be there.

We walked into the hospital after dropping off Lucas at my parents when we spotted Tommy sitting in the lobby with a worried look on his face.

“Everything okay?” I looked at him concerned.

“Bella” Will darted off up the stairs before we could stop him.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

“She’s been up all night being sick” Tommy rubbed his eyes before resting his chin on his hands “Very high temperature and can’t keep anything down”

I sat next to him and rubbed his back “She’ll be okay”

“I’ll go and check on Will” Oliver leant down and kissed my head then patted Tommy’s shoulder before walking over to the stairs.

“Have you been here all night?”

He shaked his head “I was on call then Noah called me and I’ve been here since one this morning”

“Go home” I looked at him “You’ll have a worried soon to be wife at home”

“Laurel is actually here and so is Jen” He chuckled lightly “They’re both telling us to go home”

“So, you’re going to listen to me” I pointed at him “Go and wait near your car and let Laurel drive home, I’ll kick my brother out too”

“But” He looked at me.

“There are other doctors here how can watch her and I will make sure they don’t phone you two and they ignore your calls”

“Got it” He sighed standing up.

I stood up “Go and get a good night sleep” I pushed him towards the exit.

“See you later” He grumbled and walked out of the doors.

* * *

 I walked into the paediatric ward to see my very tired brother rubbing his eyes and yawning

“Noah James Smoak” I said sternly walking up to him “You are going home”

“I am not” Noah glared at me “Someone needs to monitor Bella”

“Like I just your dummy partner, this ward is full of doctors and nurses who will watch her” I looked past him at Laurel “Tommy is waiting near your car so you can go home”

“You are a miracle worker” She grinned hugging me and darted off.

“I’m not leaving” He shaked his head rubbing his eyes again

“You are and you will not return until you can keep your eyes open for more than 10 seconds” I glared at him “Go home and get some sleep or I’m phoning mum”

“Fine” He grumbled and wobbled towards the lifts.

“I don’t know how you did that” Jen looked at me shocked.

“Thank me later and get him home” I smiled and hugged her “Hide his phone”

“Oh I will” She nodded and walked towards my brother who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

“I will never get on your bad side” Will chuckled.

“Good” I grinned walking over and sat next to him “Have you been in yet?”

“Yeah” He nodded “She looks really ill”

“She will be fine” I put my arm around him “The doctors will give her lots of medication to make sure she gets better” I kissed his head “It’ll make her feel better if she knows you are here”

“Thanks ma” He rested his head on my shoulder.

I looked up as a door opened to see Jo walk out “Hey”

“Hey” She smiled a little walking over and sat next to me “She is finally asleep, where are Dr Smoak and Dr Merlyn”

“Gone home” Oliver spoke up “They were like zombies and this one wouldn’t take no as an answer”

“Good” She nodded “I told them they didn’t need to come”

“We all want to know if she’s okay” Will spoke up then a phone rang.

“Sorry” Oliver sighed pulling out his phone and answered it “John? … what? … I’m on my way” He hung up “I need to go”

“Where?” I looked at him confused.

He leant down and kissed my head “Arrow” He whispered.

“Be careful” I smiled a little “Let me know”

“I will” He jumped up and darted off.

I pulled out my phone as it beeped and looked at the text in shock.

**_Little Sara is sick, someone is poisoning the medication used on the paediatric ward! - Roy_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been mega busy with work!  
> And sorry for the cliffhanger!  
> Kudos and Reviews!


End file.
